Opposites Attract
by Lemony Scribble
Summary: The Malloys have moved back to Buckman after the Bensons decided that they liked Georgia better. Things have changed drastically and life will probably not be the same again. Now as they continue the pranks, their rival ship may turn into something else. Rated T for kissing and MAYBE a little swearing.
1. A Tale of Differents

**Hello guys, I'm Lemony and this is a story about the Boy/Girl Battle. So anyways, this is the story:**

 **The Bensons decided to move back to Georgia and said that the Malloy's could buy their house in Buckman. It's been six years and things have changed. The Jake and Josh are the "kings" of the school and are in twelfth grade. Wally is class president and the smartest kid in the tenth grade. Peter is now in eighth grade and STILL enjoys baked treats. Eddie is in twelfth grade and the first ever girl in Ohio to get on the baseball team and now when she moves back to Buckman, she's not allowed to join. Beth is in eleventh grade and is being teased for reading too much. And Caroline is in tenth grade and she is going against their NEW archenemy, Jennifer Trine for the lead role in the school play. Now that the Malloy's and Hatfords are together again the pranking turns into something else.**

 **Ages:**

 **Jake Hatford: 17**

 **Josh Hatford: 17**

 **Eddie Malloy: 17**

 **Beth Malloy: 16**

 **Wally Hatford: 15**

 **Caroline Malloy: 14**

 **Peter Hatford: 13**

 **P.S: This chapter starts a couple of days before the Malloy's had to leave.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Boy/Girl Battle series,** **Phyllis Reynolds Naylor is.**

* * *

 **Eddie's POV**

Me and Jake were sitting in front of his house talking about whatnot and who did what and of course, sports. The sun was glinting off his blond hair making it even blonder. I smiled, thinking about how I had a crush on him since we first moved here and then when I saw Steve Benson, I lost my crush on him **(this is not about Eddie and Steve)** and then one day, we secretly started dating. But, I saw him on his face book profile, and he was kissing another girl when I decided I was done. Ever since then I don't trust boys.

"Will you miss me?" asked Jake suddenly.

"That depends, will you miss me?" I replied smirking.

"I might, if you miss me," he said, smiling.

I shook my head and grinned, right as he quickly kissed me on the cheek and got up and left.

WAIT WHAT! Why do I feel _happy_? Jake Hatford, my archenemy, kissed me on the cheek! Huh! Yeah, I'll miss him.

 **Josh's POV**

"Well, this is it!" I said to Beth and she smiled at me.

The day before the Malloy's had to leave, and I was going to miss her. I still wish we hadn't broken up, even though it wasn't official.

"I'll miss you," I said, and then realized how weird that sounded.

"I know, I'll miss you too!" she said, and then stepped up and hugged me.

It was a friendly hug, even though I wished it was more.

Then she stepped back and smiled. I smiled. And then I grinned.

"Remember me will ya?" she asked, walking away.

"Of course," I replied, a huge dorky grin spreading across my face.

 **Caroline POV**

Me and Wally sat side by side, only because there was no one else to sit next to.

"Well now that I am not here, I guess the teacher will have to settle with you," I said grinning.

"Wow Caroline, that must be the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Wally said, gently poking me in the side.

I giggle because I was super ticklish.

Wally must have noticed because he tackled me and started tickling me, hard.

I shrieked with laughter and gasped, "STOP!"

He didn't stop. And I couldn't push him off either because he was bigger than me.

He finally stopped, and I was sweaty and my face was pink.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said, standing me up and giving me a hand to help me up.

I took it and I meant to let go, but neither of us did.

"Want to go to the bookstore?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

And we held hands the entire way.

 **And that's that. Please review. I will try and update every week at least once. I know the chapter is really short, but they will get longer. Thanks!**

 **-Lemony Scribble**


	2. The Malloy's Are Coming Back

**Hello, it's me, Lemony again and this is the next chapter.**

 **I know I said that the Bensons are going back to Georgia and the Malloy's are moving back to Buckman, but I decided that instead the Malloy's are moving into the house NEXT to the Hatfords and the Bensons will still be here and are still the Hatfords' best friends.**

 **Also, I decided to change the grades so, Eddie, Jake Josh, and Tony are in eleventh grade. Steve is in twelfth. Beth is in tenth, Wally is in ninth and so is Billy. Caroline is supposed to be in eighth, but is in ninth. Danny Benson is in eight grade, Peter is in seventh grade and Doug Benson is in sixth. I also forgot to list the Benson's ages so here they are:**

 **Tony: 17**

 **Steve:18**

 **Billy: 15**

 **Danny: 14**

 **Doug: 12**

 **Sorry I keep on changing and forgetting.**

 **P.S. This chapter begins when the Malloy's are still in Ohio**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the boy/girl battle series or any of the characters in it, Phyllis Reynolds Naylor does. I only own the Trine family and a bunch of other random people in the school.**

* * *

 **Caroline's POV**

"I just got a call from the real estate agency and apparently, this house will be ripped down in a month and we need to find another house by then or else we'll be kicked out of here," Mr. Malloy **(I forgot his first name)** said, frowning.

As soon as he said this, Caroline could already think of her life story as a play. A young girl, homeless, but then dramatically rose to become the greatest actress of all times.

Beth on the other hand, seemed to be on the verge of tears. Eddie was looking worried.

"I can imagine the 'Life Story of Caroline Malloy' already!" Caroline said, smiling and dancing around the kitchen.

"You're happy about this? You really are The Craze **(I don't remember how to spell it)** ," Eddie snorted.

"Don't call your sister crazy!" Jean Malloy scolded crossing her arms.

Eddie rolled her eyes, as her teenage hormones were acting up.

"Wait, we could move back to Buckman!" Beth said, her eyes lighting up like crazy.

Caroline felt her heart droop and then soar. If they moved to Buckman, they could prank the boys again. But, there went her chance of having a dramatic life story.

"NO WAY BETH!" exclaimed Eddie. "I do NOT want to see them again, I've had six years of peace and I WILL NOT lose them!" she continued.

"Eddie, be quiet. Beth is right. Remember that house next to the Hatfords? Well, we can call her and if she is willing to sell it, then we can probably move there!" Mr. Malloy said excitedly.

 _Wait, the house NEXT to them?_ Caroline thought. They had tried hard not to move into that house. The windows of the rooms looked directly into the windows of the Hatford house and that was NOT okay.

"But dad, that house has NO privacy!" Caroline complained, trying to do that sexy pout face that actresses always did.

"Well that's better than being homeless," Jean said.

"I'll go call her and see if we can buy it," Mr. Malloy said and got up from the table.

Caroline stomped up the stairs to her room, worrying about what would happen if they did move back. She would see Wally again. Beth would see Josh again and Eddie would see Jake again. It would be happy, right? Wrong.

Things would probably have changed. Peter wouldn't be bribed by cookies, and there were the _Bensons_ to worry about. They definitely would make pranking harder. And then there was school to worry about. Now, they would all be going to high school and this was a whole new story.

And the boys would have certainly changed. It would be awkward. And what if they didn't want to continue the war?

Caroline sighed and looked at the picture that was opened up on her computer. It was of Wally's instagram and he was standing there, looking like he did six years ago because that photo was old.

Caroline looked around her. There were pictures of her favorite actors and actresses and a poster of a picture of Broadway. Her wallpaper was royal purple, her favorite color. Caroline had missed this place, but she also missed Buckman, the swinging bridge, the river, and the woods.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see," Caroline whispered softly.

She pulled out a book from her shelf, 'How to Have an Aura' and started reading it. Maybe this time, they would sense her by her aura and not by her shoes.

 **Eddie's POV**

Anyplace, but Buckman. ANYPLACE! But Beth had to suggest it. Eddie wanted to get away from Buckman and never come back. She remembered it clearly and it bothered her. Now _why_ she never wanted to go to Buckman, well it was because of a boy. Steve Benson to be exact. She hated him and everything that had to do with him. **(THIS IS NOT A STEVE AND EDDIE FANFIC!)**

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hey Eddie, no one would have to know we were dating," Steve whispered, caressing her face in the middle of the night before they had to go._

" _Are you sure?" Eddie asked, holding his hand tightly._

" _Yeah, I'm sure," he said._

 _*2 years after they went to Ohio*_

 _Eddie looked through everyone's face book profiles. She had just gotten one and she couldn't wait to tell all her friends, and secret boyfriend that she had one._

 _She searched up Steve and his face popped up. She looked through all his pictures until she came to a very peculiar one._

 _It looked like Steve was eating another girl's face. The girl was wearing a super short crop top and shorts that came above the butt. She had pitch black hair and silver eyes. The caption read, "I dated this random girl secretly for two years, and she was so lame. She doesn't know about my hot new girlfriend."_

 _Eddie suddenly felt furious. She grabbed her cell phone punched in the numbers to Steve's phone._

" _Hello?" Steve answered._

" _Hey Steve, it's your lame girlfriend," Eddie answered._

" _What do you mean Eddie?" he replied, recognizing her voice._

" _I mean you asshole, you fucked another girl and you cheated on me!" Eddie yelled into the phone._

" _Woah! That's a horrible accusation to make!" said Steve's voice with a hint of guilt._

" _Yeah, because the proof isn't on facebook!" she yelled._

 _Steve realized what had happened and tried to excuse him for it._

" _Okay listen, you don't understand what was happening!" Steve lied._

" _Really, I don't? Guess what you son of a bitch, we're over. And don't ever call me again!" Eddie screamed and ended the phone._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Now, if Eddie went back to Buckman, she would see him again. And, that girl. It was hideous. But she couldn't tell anyone or else she would have been in big trouble.

Eddie grabbed a pillow and whacked her on the head.

Eddie looked at her life. First girl to join the boys' baseball team in Ohio. If they moved, that would be one achievement that meant nothing. The high school in Ohio offered a medical course for those who wanted to be a doctor and if she moved, she would have to learn it all in college. And if they moved, she would have to make new friends again. And that was a horrible process.

Eddie just wished that the Bensons didn't exist, then maybe she would have agreed to move back to Buckman, but she didn't have much of a choice in this matter.

She looked up at her ceiling where there were plastic stars taped to the sky.

"I wish that if we move to Buckman, that I won't have to ever talk to any of the Bensons ever again," Eddie wished, fully knowing that there was little chance of it coming true.

 **Beth's POV**

Beth didn't care where they moved to. It was always the same. That's why, she used to stay inside during recess. And then one she came to high school, she wasn't allowed to anymore. Every day, Beth got food and insults tossed at her when teachers weren't looking. She got her homework snatched and ripped up, her books tossed into the trash and sewers, and in the locker room, people stole her gym clothes, forcing her to borrow other peoples.

Now, if they moved back to Buckman, she would have to endure that again. At least, once she got friends, the bullying stopped. Now, it would just get worse.

Beth didn't even know why she suggested Buckman. Maybe it was because of the swinging bridge or something. No, it was because of Josh Hatford. She truly missed him. And she wanted to see him again.

But then again, someone like him probably already had a girlfriend.

Beth went downstairs again, looking for her parents.

They were standing in the kitchen, and they both looked happy.

"The house looked in good condition," said Jean.

"I know and she gave us a really cheap price for it too! We'll be out of here in two weeks!" Mr. Malloy said.

"I can't wait to tell the kids! Let's tell them now!" Jean exclaimed.

Beth just stood there, hating herself for wishing for something this bad.

"Kids!" called Jean.

Eddie and Caroline came scampering down the stairs and Beth walked out from behind the wall she was hiding.

"Well, we got the house and we're moving in two weeks! Start packing. There are boxes in the garage! I CAN'T WAIT!" Jean exclaimed.

Meanwhile all three girls exchanged horrified looks.

They all went to Beth's room.

"I think it's time to call the boys," Eddie said, giving a smirk, that had none of its usual playfulness in it.

* * *

 **Jake POV**

The Hatfords and the Bensons were all sitting in the Hatfords' living room playing monopoly. But they had a few additions, Jennifer Trine, Melissa Trine, Serena Trine, and Jenna Trine.

These were their new "friends". Actually, Jake had never invited them over. In fact, they were all at the Bensons' house and they brought them over. Jake completely hated all of them, but still couldn't get that point over to Serena Trine, a weirdo completely obsessed with him. She was always over at his house and was busy twirling her hair and giggling.

She was like her sisters, wearing VERY revealing clothing and made out with almost everyone. Jake knew that if she got a hold of him, her obsession with him would stop completely. Jake wished that Eddie was here. She never did stuff like that and he had a super huge crush on her, but she never returned the feelings. She did that to Steve. And then she'd left. Now Steve was dating Jenna and maybe Jake had a chance, but they moved away. But now, Eddie might have changed. She might be a slutty girl just like Serena.

Jake really wished that the Malloys never left, but at the same time the Bensons came back.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Peter, still childish and still a cookie lover.

"Hello? Oh my god! Yes! You do? I'll put it on speaker phone!" exclaimed Peter, smiling from ear to ear.

"Who is it?" Jake asked, wondering who could make Peter this happy.

"You'll see," answered Peter, hitting the speaker button.

"Hey Jake, guess what, we're coming back!" said a voice.

The voice of Eddie Malloy. _What!_

"Hi?" Jake asked uncertainly.

Josh seemed to sense his loss for words and came to his rescue.

"What do you mean you're _coming back?_ " Josh asked.

"We mean, we're coming back to Buckman!" replied a girlier voice, Beth.

"Wait, where are you staying, what house?" asked Wally, looking horrified.

"Awww, Wally wants to visit us every day. It's the house right next to yours!" replied the girliest voice of them all, Caroline.

The Bensons and Peter were in hysterics watching us suffer, while the Trines had furious scowls on their faces.

"That's the house with windows looking right into ours!" Wally whispered frantically.

The girls must have heard him because Caroline said, "We're not perverts so don't worry, we won't try and stare at you in your underwear even if it would make for a hilarious picture!"

Even though ten seconds ago Jake said he wanted them to come back, but this was horrible.

Now, the Trines would meet the Malloys and the Malloys would probably not like the Trines. And that's what the Trines seemed to be thinking.

Jennifer came up to them and shoved them all except Wally out of the way.

"So, you guys must be the famous Malloys. Well, I can't wait to see what pranks you guys think off because when I grow up, it's going to be in headlights!" Jennifer said.

Uh oh! Jennifer was like Caroline, a theater fanatic. And they may or may not get along.

"Um… It's me who's going to have her name in headlights, not you!" said Caroline.

"Oh don't worry Jennifer, if they have to argue it proves who is superior! After all, we wouldn't want the _lame_ person to snap and that would be horrendous. Besides, I heard your boyfriend wanted someone new _lame-o_!" Jenna snapped.

I could hear Eddie growling on the other end and it made me wonder why.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go now," said Steve.

"Wait for me babe!" Jenna said and they both left the room.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Bensons were still busy laughing and Tony said, "Well, at least they got what they deserved!"

The Trines nodded in agreement.

Peter had walked over to us and asked them, "Will you still make cookies for me?"

"Of course Peter!" Beth exclaimed.

"Well, we have to pack our bags, but I enjoyed our little talk. CYA!" said Eddie and I could hear giggles before the phone clicked off.

 **Wally POV**

Wally was already having a bad day. A bird pooped on his head that morning, he tripped and skinned his knee, and that stupid bitch of a human Jennifer Trine was hitting on him.

And now, The Whomper, The Weirdo, and The Crazie were coming back. He had imagined it happening, but he never thought that it would actually happen. Besides, things had changed. They were all part of the popular group in school. And, there was no possible way that any of them could actually fit in. Eddie was too tomboyish, Beth too nerdish, and Caroline too…whatever she was.

Wally felt weird talking to all of them and he was pretty sure he was blushing too. He felt stupid about it, and then if it couldn't get worse he remembered the crush he had on Caroline. She was a YEAR younger than him.

And she was the Craizie! The person who was too dramatic and well, CRAZY!

But she _was_ pretty.

"Jake, what are we going to do? You're the boss here. You're supposed to know what to do!" demanded Wally, actually pulling a couple strands of his hair out.

"Are you blaming this on me? How the fuck was I supposed to know that the Malloy's were going to come back here and ruin our lives!" Jake said, throwing his hands up.

The Bensons had left now, and they were all sitting in the twins' room.

"Well, we were kind of sad when they left. Maybe it won't be TOO bad," Josh suggested.

"Yeah because having to deal with Malloy's again is exactly what we need! We need to think of a good prank. Then, they'll beg for their parents to take them back to Ohio!" Jake suggested.

"That's what we did the first time; it didn't exactly work did it?" Wally said, frowning.

"Wally's right Jake, besides, the girls are nice. They bake us cookies!" Peter exclaimed.

"You mean they bake YOU cookies," Wally corrected.

"Jake, can't we be friends with the Malloys for once? I mean, I'm tired of all this pranking!" Josh said, sighing.

"You're only saying that because you're in love with Beth Malloy!" Jake said.

"Hey! I agree with Josh! It's going too far!" Wally said, nodding.

"Oh, so you like Caroline Malloy?" Jake teased, grinning.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about Eddie Malloy? Who knows what you guys do at those baseball fields huh?" Wally asked.

Josh nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, there's no one around at that time. You could be using it to have a little 'fun'," Josh said, catching on.

"Shut up, besides, if you're not going to help me prank them, then Peter will, won't you?" Jake asked hopefully, but Peter shook his head and his face drooped.

 _Serves him right!_ Wally thought annoyed that all Jake wanted to do was to prank them.

"Fine, I'll just ask the Bensons, and don't come running to me when the Malloy's do something to you!" Jake snorted and stomped out of the room.

"Well he's certainly mad!" Wally retorted.

"Peter, get out! We need to talk about stuff," Josh suddenly said.

Peter rolled his eyes and stomped outside, closing the door behind him.

"I promise not to tell Jake, but tell me, do you like Caroline Malloy?" Josh asked and Wally felt himself blush.

"Fine I do!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well don't tell Jake, but I like Beth, but just a little," Josh replied smiling and Wally grinned.

* * *

 **Did you guys like that? I told you the chapter would be longer. And I probably said this fifty times already, but just to get the point through; Eddie will not end up with Steve. Please review!**

 **-Lemony Scribble**


	3. Welcome Back

**I'm back! Updates will be rare, but here's the new chapter!**

 **Jake's POV**

The girls were supposed to arrive at twelve sharp. Jake, was nervous, at the least. It had been five years since the girls moved away. Five years since one fun prank had happened in Buckman. If they came back, would the Hatfords and Malloys go back to the easy relationship they had, or would they "evolve"? Jake was so confused about all of this. What if he was the only one who wanted to prank people?

"Hey Wally, come on my little bro, you _have_ to help me prank them!" Jake protested, staring hard into his little brother's face.

"Jake, I wouldn't even mind pranking the girls, but sometimes you take it too far. Like what about the time we held Caroline hostage and tied her up. That was funny, but it went too far!" Wally argued, frowning.

"Fine, if I let you call the strings on the pranks, will you and Josh PLEASE help me prank them," begged Jake, making puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm… Fine. But only if Josh agrees as well," Wally warned.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Jake yelled and hugged his brother senseless.

Jake headed upstairs to Josh and his room to ask Josh to help him. Jake swore that if Josh said no, then he would strangle his brother.

"Hey Josh, would you reconsider not pranking the girls?" Jake asked hopefully, even though this wasn't a question.

"Jake, I will, as long as you don't take this too far and… nevermind," Josh abruptly stopped.

"What?" Jake asked, urging to know what Josh had been about to say.

"Nothing," Josh replied, looking deep in thought.

"Fine," Jake gave in and sat on his bed and started playing on his phone.

Josh went downstairs to get some food and it was just Jake. Suddenly his phone rang and the number was marked unkown. Jake decided to answer.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"So Jake, are you ready to see us again?" asked the voice of Eddie Malloy and Jake felt his face pale again.

"Are you here already?" Jake exclaimed, running to his window and looking to see if a car was parked in front of the house next to theirs.

The only thing was a moving truck which had been there for two hours.

"Nope, just fifteen more minutes!" Eddie shrieked into the phone and giggled.

"Ugh, I have to go," Josh lied and then he quickly turned off his phone.

 _Time to think of a prank_ Jake thought and a smirk quickly took over his face.

"Wally, Josh, Peter! Get over here!" Jake yelled from his room, trying to make a plan.

Jake's brother entered the room and the four of them sat in a circle around the floor.

"The Malloy's are going to be here in fifteen minutes and we have to prank them!" Jake explained, hoping that his brothers would help him.

"That's unfair! The girls are nice you just have to get to know them!" Peter pointed out, but his brothers glared at him.

"Ladybugs? We could dress up really nicely and pretend to mature and give them a jewelry box from mom's closet. But, we fill it with beetles!" Wally suggested.

"Hmm…," Josh pondered, then he excitedly got up and went somewhere.

When he came back, in his hands were three jewelry boxes and a bag full of bugs, not just ladybugs, but beetles and ants as well.

Josh answered to the stares with, "Will this work?"

 **Caroline's POV**

Before the Malloy's left to Buckman, they had decided to prank the boys when they got there. Eddie had picked up a cake box and filled it with mud. When Mr. Malloy had asked them what was in that box, Eddie had just replied with, "Nothing, just some presents."

Now Caroline was so excited. What would Wally think of her? She was wearing a flowing yellow tank top with white flowers and black leggings with booties. Her hair had grown until her waist. She grew taller from her growth spurt she had gotten

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" pestered Caroline because truthfully, she had nothing to do until the ride stopped.

"Caroline, shut up," ordered Eddie and Beth at the same time.

Caroline stared at her sisters. Why weren't they excited to see the guys? She couldn't wait to see Wally's face as he opened up the sludge box and Caroline shoved it up his face.

"We're here," Mr. Malloy informed and the girls jumped out of the car.

Caroline stared at the house in front of the Harford's, which used to be their own.

"I've missed this place," Eddie exclaimed, staring at the swinging bridge and everything else beyond.

"Especially the brothers," Beth agreed nodding her head.

"No, I haven't missed the brothers or the Bensons," Eddie argued, and she growled.

"Is this because Steve cheated on you?" Caroline inquired.

Caroline was jealous of Eddie's love life, partly because it had so much drama in it, it could be turned into a play.

"No-yes…" Eddie hung her head in shame and looked away.

"Well, I want to see Peter, let's get the cake box and give the boys what they deserve," Beth grinned.

"Caroline, go get the box," Eddie demanded.

Caroline rolled her eyes and then stomped to the car. She carefully picked up the box of sludge and then she brought it over to her sisters.

"We're going to visit the Hatfords," Beth called to her parents.

Jean nodded yes.

"So, are you guys nervous?" Caroline asked.

"Partially," replied Beth, fidgeting.

"Well, I want to put Jake in his place and show him that he shouldn't have messed with the Malloy's that faithful day," Eddie declared.

She slammed her finger on the doorbell. The girls could hear footsteps coming to the door and muffled voices.

Suddenly the door came open and there stood the boy. Caroline first studied Wally. His hair was dark and brushed the tops of his ears. His brown eyes still had the dark green spots in them which Caroline liked. Then she looked at Peter. His brown hair was short and he had the same eyes as Wally. Jake and Eddie were staring at each other. Eddie had longer hair in a ponytail (blonde) and her brown eyes had thicker eyelashes. Jake's blonde hair had dark streaks in it, his skin had tanned, and his eyes were still blue. Josh looked exactly the same, except that he had green eyes and was shorter than Jake. Josh seemed to be in a trance, staring at Beth, who was the prettiest of the three girls. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Her gray eyes seemed glassed over. Caroline herself had changed. Her dark hair was longer. And she was tanned.

"So…" Jake began awkwardly.

"It's been a while…" Eddie continued.

"And it's very nice to see you," Wally finished shifting uncomfortably.

"Why are all of you except Peter in suits?" Caroline exclaimed, unable to help herself, though Wally did look handsome in a suit.

"Oh, well we've changed our ways. We love these don't we?" Josh replied.

"We got you guy's presents," Peter blurted.

Wally, Jake, and Josh pulled out three jewelry boxes.

"Oh my god! You didn't have to!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well we baked you cupcakes which are in perfect shape," Eddie smiled, motioning to the box in Caroline's hands.

"Here you go," Wally said, stuffing the box in Caroline's hands.

Josh and Jake did the same for Beth and Eddie.

"Well here," Caroline offered, and shoved the box into Wally's hands.

The girls opened the jewelry boxes the same time the boys opened the cake box.

Caroline partly laughed and shrieked. Bugs were flying all over her, getting in her mouth and buzzing everywhere. Meanwhile, the boys were covered in mud as the box had been overflowing.

"Welcome back," the boys groaned in unision.

 **AN: so here's the next chapter which I should've updated a long time ago. I will not be updating June 15 to July 20 because we're on vacation. I might have another short update before that time but no gurantees. Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it's short!**  
 **~lemony~**


End file.
